TBThardyfan
Personal Life TBThardyfan is a 18 year old American YouTuber and Gamer who is kind of private about his personal life TBT is a huge Minecraft player. Outside of YouTube and Minecraft TBT has been labeled as Funny and insane. TBT loves to watch sports, Eat Sweets (Mainly Pie), and working on School Work or Working and chilling with his huge family TBT is also know for having a strong hatred for Sheep in Minecraft. TBThardyfan is also a member of AcerClass and theAncient. History on YouTube TBT started his YouTube Journey in 2006 he was one of the founding members of a Skit,Gaming,and Prank YouTube Factions call the Chocolate coded Cheeseballz and over the years the groups popularity grew and eventually by 2011 the faction channel had 300,000 subs and little under 5 million views after some drama and changes to YouTube all the members agreed to retire from YouTube (2006-2011). Mid 2012 TBT started being a manager and admin for some of his friends channels trying to give them advice and grow their channel this was very successful experience but when 2014 came and some personal issues came into play TBT left YouTube again no longer being a channel manager or admin (2012-2014) In 2015 TBT came back to YouTube after some of his friends convinced him to do it since it was something he loved and it helped with his depression since returning TBT started calling his subs the Creature Army V2.0 referencing the old creature army on his old channel as V1.0 TBT rarely talks about his past on YouTube and just want to start from scratch his current content consist of Minecraft,Gaming, and other Occasional content he also has a Narration channel, Music Channel and Gaming channel which he plans to work on more in the coming future. TBThardyfan Decided to Retire his Gaming,Narration,and Music channel to focus just on his main channel. (2015-2017) in 2018 it was arguably the Biggest year of TBThardyfan's Career since returning to YouTube. TBThardyfan quickly became one of the biggest influences in Valor History, Starting up and being a Co-Owner being the other owner for the Valor SMP/UHC YouTube Channel along with starting the Valor Wiki with Zak. TBThardyfan along with JaicePyro put together the Plan for the Valor Council which was accepted and TBT was added to the Council immediately. JaicePyro and FyreGamer took Notice of TBThardyfan's hardwork and dedication to Valor and invited him to Join AcerClass & Theancient Which he accepted both offers. After some Drama in Valor TBThardyfan decided to distance himself from Valor for awhile even announcing that he was leaving the group after Valor UHC Season 9. However TBThardyfan was inducted into the Valor Hall of Fame after Valor UHC Season 8. TBThardyfan did announce he was retiring from Active competition after Valor UHC Season 9 to focus on Behind the scenes type stuff hinting that he isn't leaving the Valor group entirely. in 2019 TBThardyfan Partnered with his good friends and fellow AcerClass Members FyreGamer & omqxcookies to Revamp his channel. TBThardyfan himself stated that big things were coming in the near future. (2018-Present) Ongoing Series(s) # Valor UHC # TheAncient SMP Season 6 # Minecraft Vanilla Hardcore # Minecraft Story Mode # PUBG # HearthStone Ended Series(s) * 16 Dyes * The Orphanage * Valor UHC Season(s) (1,3,*5,6) * Valor SMP Season 1 * South Park Stick of Truth * Hexxit Modded Minecraft UHC Stats, Charts, and summaries Valor UHC Season 1 TBT was a couscous player this season not taking many risk and tried to avoid people and PVP as much as possible by hiding in caves this couscous strategy helped him win the IronMan but at a cost of not taking to many risk he didn't get very stacked and was slain early in episode 5 by Maisaa shortly after reaching the surface. Valor UHC Season 3 This Season TBT was a little less couscous then he was in Season 1 he stayed up on the surface longer and took more risk searching in caves more. This season TBThardyfan won Ironman once again gaining the title in season 3 after a race for ironman with PotteryTNT. But in episode 5 TBT was tired and got careless taking fall damage and eventually arriving to 0,0 where he met KitKat, and where he let KitKat kill him without putting up a fight. This overall giving him 6th place this season. Valor UHC Season 5 This Season wasn't to Eventful for TBT as he constantly had to disconnect and reconnect and constant had to fix Technical issues through out the season. Because of Internet issues and Technical Difficulties TBT had to Forfeit Valor UHC Season 5 in Episode 4 overall earning him 17th place this season. He upload his perspective in one video to his channel which is Unlisted. Notes: Before Valor UHC TBT was in another UHC group where he competed in 5 seasons where he ranked; * S1.1st * S2.1st * S3.5th * S4.8th * S5.1st Quotes * "Hey What's up my Creature Army It's The Hardyfan TBT here and today guys we..." * "I'm not Crazy I'm Mentally Insane" * "What I'm Dead! That Damn Sheep he pushed me of the Mountain" * "Sheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep What are you doing here stay away from me Damn it" * "What a Scam!" Trivia * TBThardyfan was the first Iron man of Valor UHC. ** TBThardyfan has won IronMan twice so far in season(s) (1,3) ** TBThardyfan has earned the Nickname "The IronMan King" In Valor UHC ** During the Unofficial Valor UHC Season 4 TBT didn't win Iron man for a matter of fact he was one of the first players to take damage from fall damage trying to get into a ravine. this was the first Valor UHC round that TBT didn't win iron Man with the exception of Valor UHC Season 2 which he didn't compete in. * TBThardyfan was one of the original competitors of Valor UHC Season 1 * TBThardyfan currently hold the record in Valor UHC for longest time without taking damage he lasted all the way to episode 5 without taking any damage. * TBThardyfan was unable to compete in Valor UHC Season 2 Due to scheduling and family events happening during the time of the UHC. * TBThardyfan is the Creator of the Valor UHC/SMP YouTube Channel. * TBThardyfan was unable to attend the Official Valor UHC Season 4 due to Internet troubles at the time of the UHC. ** TBThardyfan did attend the Valor UHC Season 4 unofficial Season and the second practice round of Valor UHC. TBThardyfan Uploaded his Unofficial Season 4 footage. ** TBThardyfan had to leave in the early stages of the second Unofficial/Practice round of Valor UHC season 4 to eat dinner so he killed himself by drowning. * Due to Technical Difficulties and Internet issues TBThardyfan had to forfeit Valor UHC Season 5 in Episode 4. ** His Perspective of the Valor UHC Season 5 is compiled into 1 Video and uploaded to his channel unlisted. * TBThardyfan is a Member of the Valor Council. * TBThardyfan was Member of the Failed Valor SMP Season 2. ** TBThardyfan was a member of the South Side for this Season. ** TBThardyfan was a member of Zak's Secret Mafia group during this season ** TBThardyfan's Footage from this season will be uploaded unlisted on this channel eventually Stated by TBThardyfan himself. * TBThardyfan was inducted into the Valor Hall of Fame after Valor UHC Season 8. ** TBThardyfan didn't Participate due to falling asleep watching a sharknado marathon right before the season started. * TBThardyfan Competed in the Failed Valor UHC Season 9. * Valor UHC Season 9 was TBThardyfan's Last Valor Season as a active Competitor In Valor UHC as the Hall Of Famer announced that he was retiring from Active competition and would only work behind the scenes going forward. ** TBThardyfan announced he was coming out of Retirement after Season 10 Stating that Hes been really missing the UHC Gamemode And will Be competing in FFA seasons and will be a Back up/Substitute for Team Seasons going forward. TBT did however leave most UHC groups he was in stating he wasnt gonna return to them and only stayed with Valor and Valor affiliated groups. Gallery TBA Category:YouTuber Category:Participant Category:Person Category:Current Valor Member Category:Valor UHC Season 3 Participant Category:Valor UHC Season 1 Participant Category:Valor UHC IronMan Category:Valor SMP Season 1 Member Category:Valor UHC Season 5 Participant Category:Valor Council Member Category:Valor UHC Season 6 Participant Category:Valor UHC Season 9 Participant Category:Valor Hall of Famer Category:Valor SMP Season 2 V1.0 Member Category:Valor SMP Season 2 V2.0 Member Category:Valor UHC Failed Season 9 Participant Category:Valor UHC Failed Season 4 Participant